


Secert

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Erik Lehnsherr has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik finds a kitten on the street and decides to bring him to the mansion, but he tries to hide it from Charles.





	Secert

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Kitten

It was a situation that seemed to be written by cheap youth drama screenwriters. It was evening and rain began to fall as passersby began rushing into their homes. One man who was far from his house decided to go under the roof of a random shop. This man, Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, simply stood at the entrance of a closed shop in the middle of the street and stared at a street kitten. A small, slightly filthy ginger cat sitting on the sidewalk with big brown eyes looking back at him. He seriously considered what he should do. That is the point Magneto has come to in life.

  
The man picked up the kitten, put it under his coat and started running.

* * *

  
Erik sat down on the bed in the room.  
He wiped his head and hair with the towel and looked at the floor. The kitten walked cautiously, exploring the area. Although it cannot stay there, Erik had to take a shower and think where the cat would stay, at least for the night.

  
Erik is not a cat person. At least, it is not the first thing that comes to mind when they think about his image. He has not appeared in any news flash for a while, with his cloak and suit and metals floating around as a threat, but there is no reason for the schoolchildren to think he is softer than he really is. He was not cold enough to leave a kitten alone in the cold street, especially not one with a poor look, but he also had no intention of telling anyone about it.

  
In the meantime, he has to think of a short-term solution. The yard of the estate: It's a big, clean place, with lots of nooks and crannies that a small animal can hide and sleep in. However, in a place of this size, Erik would have to look for a kitten in the morning in front of all the students. Maybe the warehouse - but actually, the school is full of so many people and the school requires so many objects that almost every day someone comes in to take something.  
Erik knew for sure that there had to be a spare room somewhere in this structure. However, anyone can enter an empty room. If he decides to go to sleep there, neither student nor Charles will wake him. This option can be a helpful temporary solution, but it will cause Charles unnecessary distress that Erik wants to avoid causing. The two have shared a room for years, ever since they returned to live together. In 1973, after events that included a break from the Pentagon, heated debates and the prevention of a dystopian future, the two reunited as a couple and have not slept separately since. Knowing his spouse, such action for no obvious reason would likely lead him to try to figure out what made Erik upset or worse, to fear that he would leave him again.  
This is idea is off the table.

Erik heard that the professor and students returned from their educational activities. a familiar voice coming from downstairs, trying to get dozens of younger voices to listen to him, urging them to get ready for sleep. He had to hurry and do something. He decided the little cat would have to spend the night alone in the closed room. He wiped the drops of water left on the floor as a result of the small paws that walked on it, picked up the kitten and wrapped it with a towel. The soft creature howled but did not resist as Erik tried to dry it as much as he could. Erik rushed throughout the hallway, left the kitten with the cozy towel inside the spare room and quickly closed the door.

* * *

  
Erik woke up as the sunlight forced him to open his eyes. The first thing he saw, besides the white sheets and pillows, was Charles in tailored clothes. Charles was always the first to wake up, already tidy and sitting in his wheelchair. Then Erik noticed that on Charles's legs, there was a kitten.

  
"Good Morning."

  
"Good morning. Cat?"

  
"The students found it."

  
Erik hummed and thought to himself.

  
_He found out about the kitten, but he does not know that I brought him it. Everything is fine. Charles is a good person to humans, mutants and animals alike. He will not invade my thoughts, and he knows I would have noticed. Charles would take care of the kitten in one way or another, and it is as if I have nothing to do with it. Not what I had in mind, but it works for us._

  
Charles stroked the kitten.

  
_This little animal woke the students who woke me up. Maybe you should have checked the door was locked, not just closed. _ _I guess you have no intention of sharing this information, but unfortunately, this cat has already done it for you. I needed to find out how it got in here, and you were in his mind. You treated and calmed this fatigued kitten. Well, not aware of the calm part, but that's what happened. Another proof of the good I felt in you. I cannot read your thoughts through the kitten, but _ _I can see right through you. It can be only me, for now._

  
The two kept their secrets to themselves and smiled innocently at their beloved one.


End file.
